With rapid development of electronic technologies, people's lives have been associated with networks and electronic products having various functions. As people's living standard improves, portable electronic products such as smart watch, smart glasses, smart phone and the like become more popular.
Currently, some operating state information of an electronic device is displayed on a display unit of the electronic device for easy use. For example, radio frequency signal strength of a radio frequency unit of the electronic device is displayed on the display unit, so that the user can move to a position where signal strength for communication is stronger according to the displayed radio frequency signal strength. Or, remaining capacity information of a battery is displayed on the display unit, so that the user can timely charge the battery when the remaining capacity is low.
The inventor of present disclosure found that: at present, operating state information such as radio frequency signal strength or remaining capacity, is indicated by a specified operating state identifier displayed on the display unit, which occupies part of the display area of the display unit, leading to inefficient use of the display area.